STR: Sasuhina Twilight Revolution
by gothicsasuhina2012
Summary: Twilight naruto style... narusaku (I prefer naruino and kibasaku) sasuhina nejiten shikatema kakaanko. And many more.


Sasuhina Twilight Revolution

**ok I got this idea from watching a youtube video. And there will be a series.**

**because I do not have enough people for the twilight characters I am putting in Bleach charecters.**

**Itachi is not sasuke's brother in this story**

**Same goes for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro**

**In this story I am having the Seth charecter be older than Lea for spesific reasons.**

**Hanabi is NOT Hinata's sister**

**Kadin= Naruto's karin**

**Karin= Bleach's karin**

**I do not own Twilight, Bleach or Naruto.**

* * *

***Hinata's Pov***

_I was leaving the Sand so I can get away from my mom and her sufficateing boyfriend Urahara I am going to the Leaf and staying with my dad it's better than staying with my mom and Urahara. I am going to a place called the Leaf it is said to have barely any sunlight... good because i don't like harsh light that much._

" Hey Daddy." I said while I was walking over to my father Hiashi Hyuga and gave him a hug. He smiled and leaned in to give me a hug as well.

" Hey Nata. WOW you have gotten bigger. Let's get you bake to the house I have a surprise for you." Dad said as we both got into the police cruiser. " So do you like it in the Leaf so far?"

" Its fine so far Its better than the Sand." I said as I looked over out the window ready to start my new life at the Leaf. When we got to the house I saw that it was huge not mansion huge but bigger than a regular sized house.

" So dad what's the big surprise?" I asked as I looked towards my dad then back at the house. I was a bit excited about this surprise even though I have no Idea what exactly the surprise is.

" Hinata look behind you and you will see your surprise." Dad said as he was standing in the door way. I turned around quickly and saw My old childhood friend Kiba with him driving a truck.

" Hey Hinata long time no see. I hope you like the truck because its yours." Kiba said while getting out of the truck and giving me a huge hug.

" Really you really mean it? This truck is mine?" I asked as my eyes got wide. I was so excited I started jumping up and down wich is totally unlike me.

" Yup its all yours.." Kiba said as he started looking down at the ground for some strange reason I looked down and I saw nothing.

" So Kiba will I be picking you up for school or are you going to be walking?" I asked as I looked at my childhood friend.

" Oh I don't go to Leaf High. I go to a private school on the Reservation.*****" Kiba said as he looked up at me with a big smile.

" Oh... Ok. I guesss I will see you later then." I said as I walked towards the house. " See ya later Kiba."

" Later Hinata."

* * *

*** At school***

I was walking towards the huge school building looking at my schedule.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**1st- English**

**2nd- Algebra II**

**3rd- History**

**Lunch**

**4th- Biology**

**5th- Art**

**6th- Free**

**7th- P.E.**

I suddenly saw a boy with red hair and a camera. He walks up to me and says " Hey you must be the new girl I am Renji what's your name?"

" Hinata Hyuga its nice to meet you Renji." I said while still trying to figure out were my first class was.

" Well Hinata congradulations because I am going to be your official Leaf HIgh tour guide. Don't worry I have a Girlfriend her name is Tatsuki.. Oh let me introduce you to Gaara. Gaara this is Hinata Hyuga she is new." Renji said while looking towards the red headed boy with the love tatoo on his forhead. He was stareing at me with hearts in his eyes. It was kind of creeping me out. We started walking around the school getting a pass from the principle to let them off for the day to show me around.

" Ok Hinata this is the gym and over there, the one with the short black hair, is my girlfriend Tatsuki. and over there is Matsuri she is also our friend." Renji said while looking around the gym.

* * *

*** At Lunch***

" So Hinata were are you from?" Tatsuki asked.

" I'm from the Sand but I needed to get away from my mom and her husband, my step-dad, so I decided to stay with my dad." I said while takeing a bite out of my pineapple. I love pineapple. When suddenly I saw something or more spesificly someones. That just made me curiouse. " Who are they?" I asked lookeing at them with a lot of intrest.

" The Hatake's Dr. Hatake and his wife's adopted kids. First there's Shikamaru Nara and Temari Uzumaki. Shikamaru is extremly smart and Temari is like a super model she also has a twin named Naruto. They are together to. I mean I guess its ok since they are adopted. The one with the pink hair, and it is naturally pink, Is Sakura Hatake she loves to shop The one beside her that she's clinging on is Naruto Uzumaki they are also together and as I mentioned befor Temari's twin." Matsuri said. I suddenly looked back and saw someone elsebut he was alone.

" Who is he?" I asked mesmerized by his sheer beauty.

" That Is Sasuke Hatake Out of all his siblings he is not in a relationship he is also the school heart throb and Sakura's older brother." Matsuri said I let all this information sink in.

When I look back to were the Hatake's were siting I saw Sasuke Hatake stareing right at me.

* * *

**Me: I...AM...SO...TIRED! *drops to the floor and sleeps***

**Shikamaru: What a drag... gothicsasuhina2012 does not own Naruto, Bleach, or twilight. Please Read and review with nice comments she put a lot of thought and heart and soul into this story. She even has a list of Twilight charecters paired of with naruto and bleach charecters.**

**Hinata- Bella**

**Sasuke- Edward**

**Shikamaru- Emmett**

**Temari- Rosealie**

**Kiba- Jacob**

**Hiashi- Charlie**

**Renji- Ben**

**Tatsuki- Angela**

**Gaara- Mike**

**Matsuri- Jessica**

**Urahara- Phil (Bella's step-dad)**

**Yoroichi- Renee**

**more to come if you would please review**


End file.
